Jinx's change
by Mystical Raven
Summary: Jinx is changing, but is it for the bad or for the good
1. Begins

Jinx rubbed her head again, feeling slightly sick again. Lately, she was constantly dizzy, even during her latest fight with Gizmo and Mammoth, she fainted.

Jinx was sleeping in her bed, tossing and turning as she was sweating and panting. She covered her face with her pillow. Jinx was going through a flashback.

_No, leave me alone_

"Poor child."

"Poor child? Louise! This demon destroyed an entire building!"

_Please, I didn't mean to! I want my mommy!_

"Sir, there are no survivors, even the child's mother is dead."

_No! NO! No! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!_

"Poor child, indeed, soon she'll become a greater force than that of which her mother was, too bad she never had the chance to live."

_No, no no no!!! I didn't mean to! It's not my fault! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!_

Jinx shot up, then she screamed.


	2. Oh no

Jinx's scream, broke the glass on the desk of her room, no body came.

"It's not my fault, I didn't mean it." Jinx collapsed onto the floor. No body came, instantly the mirror, Jinx coughed a few times but then she fainted on the floor, and remained there for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Jinx woke up, hearing the sound of the bell ringing, she shot up looking at her clock. It was 8:30!

"Oh no! I'm late!" Jinx jumped up from the floor and ran into the bathroom.

Later, while everyone was in class, the door opened, the teacher glared at the student who entered, Jinx. Everyone gasped.

"Jinx, tardyness is not accepted at this school. The lesson is be on time, but your puinshment will be scrubbing the hallway floors." The teacher said, "Now sit in your seat!"

Jinx did exactly what she was told, as she sat in her seat, she could hear a few of her peers snickering under their breaths, someone threw a paperball at the back of her head. It was Eric, some bully that loved picking on Jinx. Jinx's eyes glowed pink, and instanly Eric's desk broke, making him fall and then the floor under him broke.

Jinx was hiding her smile even though it was hard, a grin appeared on her face. Jinx rubbed her head again, her dizziness came back, she was suddenly had sweat on her forehead. Jinx just shook it off but that only made it worst.

The bell rung again, it was time for Lunch. Jinx sat by herself ever since Gizmo and Mammoth sat at the table with the most beauitful girl in school, Versus. Jinx was invisible to them, and to everyone, but she didn't care, for a while now, she never cared.

Late that night, she was scrubbing the floors while everyone was asleep. She even had to use a bucket, as she dipped her hands into the water, there was a certain purple shock that made her finger bleed


	3. Nightmare

Jinx laid upon her bed, not moving one bit, as if she was dead. She opened her eyes and looked at her finger. She was still bleeding.

"What's happening to me?" Jinx asked herself dully, she instantly fainted.

Jinx was still sweating, tossing, turning, moaning, and groaning a nightmare formed.

_"Leave me alone!!"_

They killed your mother and they're after you cause of what you'll soon become.

Jinx was running away from a dark shadow, she saw a small hole forming in front of her, she quickly jumped through it. She was panting, she heardn we grow big, our powers grow too. Just think, soon, you'll be as strong as me."

"Hurray!" Little Jinx cheered, and her mom instantly spin her around in the air. Jinx picked up her an old rag doll that her mom made for her. The older and invisble Jinx just looked down at the ground, tears escaped her eyes and fell to the ground.

Suddenly, the roof came apart and there was a spaceship hovering above their heads, Jinx's mom protected Jinx under her arms, making sure that Jinx wouldn't get hurt.

"Aura, give yourself up and the child too, and we'll go easy on ya!" They yelled from the spaceship. Aura shot some energy wave through her hands at one ship causing it to explode, Jinx covered her eyes as the fire blinded her eyes and fell below. Some parts of the ship fell down below, Aura protected Jinx with a force field. But around them, was fire. Aura was pulling Jinx's arm trying to pull her out of the building but Jinx froze. Her eyes glowed pink and the roof fell.

Aura protected Jinx under her arms, but when Jinx was finally out of the pile, her mom laid there on the ground dead.

"Mommy." Jinx was fell with tears, but before she could say anything else, she picked up by a firefighter and taken out of the burning building, leaving her mom and her rag doll behind.

"NO! MOMMY!!!"

The older Jinx backed up until she fell into darkness.

A laughter kept echoing through the darkness, and the hand shot out to grab her.

Jinx shot up again, panting gasping for air as she wipe the sweat off her forhead and touched her hair, something was weird.


	4. The Change

Stroyweaver3: Too short huh?

Jinx tounched her hair, it was different, she jumped out of her bed but she was so tangled up in the covers, she instantly hit the ground. She got back up and looked in the mirror. She creamed but her eyes glowed purple. She screams as her reflection started to move on its on.

At the Titans Tower, Raven was mediating when she suddenly felt a bad vibe that made her fall on the ground.

Jinx watched in horror as her reflection had moved been itself.

"Finally, I'm free!" The reflection walked out of the mirror and started laughing evilly.

"You pathetic waste of a soul, too bad, you're end will come!!!"

Jinx screamed, waking up from her double nightmare. She got up quickly and looked into the mirror, this time she really did scream. Her scream broke the mirror, light bulbs, and even caused the earth to shake.

When she stop, she was left panting, she was left breathless. She had long black, she had sharp pointy teeth and her nails were longer, her skin looked slighty paler and she was taller and skinner than before. She looked just like her mom except the eyes, they were still the same color.

The Headmaster came banging into Jinx's door, surprised to see her changed into a better being.

"My dear, you have grown up faster than I expected. Your mother would be proud, tomorrow we'll test your abilities." The Headmaster disappeared into the shadow of the darkness.

Jinx looked at her hands, the electricity from her hands were purple. Jinx looked at the scattered mirror, lifting her hands over it, she watched as the purple electricity flowed through her hands and onto the mirror, fixing it back into place.


	5. Powers

Jinx sighed still feeling sick, not all the way sick, but homesick or emotional sickness (if you're wondering what that is, it's when you're happy and then feel suddenly sick or depressed, trust me I have it or close to it). Jinx tried to cut her hair but it was so strong that scissors broke. Nothing that she could do to give herself shorter, apparently, her hair was stronger than anything else that could cut it.

Jinx was still by herself but no one knew who she was. Everyone thought she was a new girl. She did wear new clothes.

The sleeves were longer and her shoes weren't heels they were like slippers. Jinx was now down in the training area. Above everyone was muttering thinking that the new girl wasn't ready and already spending gossip about her.

Suddenly Jinx was surrounded by robots and no one was around to help her.

"Alright, Child, show me what you're made of." The Headmaster said, looking down at Jinx. Jinx just nodded, she didn't know what exactly to do. She sighed, closing her eyes, then she opened them, they were glowing purple, then Jinx lifted her hands while spinning around. Instantly every robot that surrounded her was destroyed by a strange purple electricity.

Later on, Jinx was floating in the air, she was only floating in the air because she was using her energy, when she ran out of energy, she fell onto her bed. She sighs.

She looked out the window. She could hear the Headmaster talking about destroying the Teen Titans once and for all. She was the secret weapon.


	6. Jinx's true past

Jinx was trying so hard to concentrate on her powers but she kept using her bad luck powers.

"How did I use it last time?" Jinx asked herself, Jinx tried to use her energy to fly but she couldn't, "How?"

"It's not that easy is it?" A Voice said behind her. Jinx turned around. She saw a tall woman with short pink hair, shades, a cane in her hand and wore nothing but coats.

"Who are yo...how.." The tall person instantly covered Jinx's mouth.

"Dear child, I have no need to answer your questions. You can't be afraid of a blind bat like myself."

"You're not blind!"

"Yes I am," The woman took her shades off to reveal that her eyes were dull and stiff, but a beautiful purple.

"How could you.."

"See? Simple child, like you I want through a huge change, but the cost of it was my eyesight." She put her shades back on, "Eventually I learned how to cope but my change didn't curse me, it also gave me a gift. The gift to see what I hear."

"But.."

"I'm Irisa and I'm here to teach you how to use your powers, Jinx."

"How did you kno..."

"Your name? Why Dearie, I was a friend of your mother."

Jinx was shock.

"Come child, follow me."

Irisa walked towards the wall and disappeared, Jinx did the same thing.

Later on, Jinx was in a strange store that she has never seen before.

As Jinx looked at the glass shape, she asked "So you knew my mother?"

"Oh yes dearie, she was my best friend since we were little. We did everything together, even when we went through our changing, which is the hardest time. We were together even when you were born."

"Who's my dad?"

"Dearie, we don't know, I don't. Dearie, do you know how she died?"

"Yeah because of me."

"No Dearie, she died from a bullet in the heart while looking for you in the crowd, I was with her."

Crowded streets all cleared away  
One by One  
Hollow heroes separate  
As they run

Irisa and Aura were running out of the burning building.

"Where's my baby?" Aura yelled, Irisa looked at the burning building, the cracking sound gave her the sight of the building even inside. There was no body there.

You're so cold  
Keep your hand in mine  
Wise men wonder while  
Strong men die

"She's not in there."

_Chorus_  
  
Show me how it ends it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfied and empty inside  
That's alright, let's give this another try  
  
Jinx was standing in front of a truck, biting a man to make her let go. Irisa pointed at a man that was about to carry a little girl into a truck.

If you find your family, don't you cry  
In this land of make-believe, dead and dry  
  
You're so cold, but you feel alive  
Lay your hands on me one last time

Aura instantly ran over to there and Irisa followed, "Wait, sir wait!"

Suddenly there was a gun shot and Aura fell. Irisa held her best friend as she was bleeding from the chest. The truck drove away with Jinx. Aura put something in Irisa's hand and said, "Give this to her when she's ready. Promise."

"I promise."

"Promise me to make sure she's good and make sure that she has the right choice." Aura cough one last time before she died.

__

_Chorus x2_  
  
It's alright _x9_  
  
Jinx was crying.

"Here dearie, she wanted you to have this." Irisa dropped a strange necklace in the diamond.

"What is this?"

"A armlet that will help you have control of your powers."

"It'll come in handy when I fight the Titans tomorrow." Jinx smiled.

Irisa didn't look shock, "Jinx, your mother wanted you to be good. There are so many bad people in the world, that's why she died."

"But-"

"No listen, do you think if that bad person who shot your mother was good, she would have been here. In this world, there are so many bad guys and less and less good guys. Make the right choice for you mother's sake for she gave her life to find her child, the angel she brought into this world. Don't disappoint her."

Jinx looked at the diamond.


	7. Bow

Jinx was sitting on top of a roof, looking at the Diamond.

"_If there were less bad people and more good, my mom would have never died_._ I never thought of it that way._" Jinx thought to herself.

Later on, Jinx was back at Irisa's place.

"Dearie, you need a new idnetity." Irisa said.

"I already have one, everyone at my school thinks I'm a new girl."

"No, in clothes.You're clothes should be different." Irisa was using her cane to help guide her to a certain closet, she pulled out a dress and something else to go with it, "A Sorceress should look mysterious." Irisa gave Jinx a big bow.

"This doesn't go well with this."

Irisa hit the mirror, made a strange sound, but Irisa was able to see Jinx but until the mirror stop and Irisa was blind once again.

"Nonsense dearie, you look just like your mother back where we live.Back where we live, young sorceress had ta wear bows on their heads. For some strange reason, sorceress were known to wear em. I have no clue why, but I was adorable and you are too."

"Okay, if my mom wore it I guess I could try." Jinx saw that her diamond floated right into the middle part of the bow, "I have ta go."

"I'll know you'll make the right chance." Irisa said, sitting on the stool, as she heard the bell ringing and saw Jinx walking out of the door.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Gizmo asked, setting up the decoy.

Jinx nodded, and then Gizmo laughed, "What's with the bow?"

Jinx sighed, Mammoth ran right into a wall.

* * *

The alarm went off at the Teen Titan Tower, showing that someone was robbing the bank.

"Titans, let's go!"


	8. Two sides

Gizmo and Mammoth were already digging through the jewels, Jinx just stood there like a statue, looking at the jewels, then Irisa's words echoed in her head.

"_If there were less bad people in this world, your mother would be hear dearie."_

"Jinx! What are you doing standing there like a gogger, help us here." Gizmo yelled.

"Is this right?"

"Yes, it's right, it's part of the plan, stupid, now hurry up, they'll be here any minute."

Suddenly, there was an explosion from one of the walls, from the dust, a blue laser was being shot from the dust, it instantly hit mammoth who flew into a wall, Jinx just stood there as if stiff. She looked at the Teen Titans, they looked right back at her, not knowing who she really was.

"Jinx! Now!" Gizmo yelled.

"Jinx?" Cyborg said in amazement. Jinx begun to spin around, shooting her bad luck powers at the ceiling causing them to fall on top of the Titans. Jinx stood there as if she lost her movements that moment. During the battle, Jinx was fighting her own battle, inside Jinx's mind, two people were fighting in her head, one was wearing all black, her hair was all black and long. Her nails were sharp, her eyes were like a snake's, and she looked evil. The other one was a purple and pink one. She looked so friendly, short pink hair, short nails and friendly eyes.

"Eva stop this, you know better than this." The nice side yelled. Eva jumped into the air.

"This mind is mine, Angel!" Eva yelled, creating the purple deadly electricity that shoot of her hands and making her snake eyes thinner.

At the same time, Jinx jumped into the air while the other Hive and Titans were fighting, she shoot the same thing as Eva did, after thatGizmo, Jinx and Mammoth ran out of the building.

_The next chapter is coming very soon_


	9. One side conquered all

Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth were being yelled at by BrotherBlood. In Jinx's mind, the battle was still being fought, but someone was winning and whoever it was, was taking complete over Jinx, she could feel it.

"Now get out of my sight." Brother Blood commanded, and the three did exactly what he said

Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth were being yelled at by BrotherBlood. In Jinx's mind, the battle was still being fought, but someone was winning and whoever it was, was taking complete over Jinx, she could feel it.

"Now get out of my sight." Brother Blood commanded, and the three did exactly what he said. Inside Jinx's mind, Eva yelled victory as Jinx fell asleep. Eva held up a purple glowing ball above her head.

"Now let the chaos begin." As Eva throws the ball to the ground, Jinx twitched before completely falling asleep. As she dreamed, Jinx was standing there, looking around, there was nothing around, nothing but darkness.Then Jinx looked down and saw her shadow. It grew larger than her and was standing in front of her like a Specter but in her form, the shadow started laughing and flew right inside of Jinx. It was as if Jinx was being thrown out of her own mind. Jinx held her head and started to scream.

**I tried to kill the pain**  
**but only brought more  
I lay dying**

Jinx was laying on the ground, when all of a sudden, blood ooze from the ground she was laying on grabbed her.She tried to fight back but it was too strong. Above her, a voice laughed.

"You're finally mine."

**and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?**

As Jinx was being engulped, she saw no light, just darkness, eating her up. She was sinking beneath the ooze.

**My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation**

Irisa andhermother were standing there, watching as Jinx was screaming.

"Help me! Please!" Jinx begged.

Aurafainted away, and Irisa turned her back.

"I warned you dearie."

Jinx completely disappeared under the ooze, but then she saw that she was once again standing, but this time in front of Eva.

**do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming**

Before anything could happen, Jinx instantly woke up, she felt dead to the world but she felt so alive at the same time. She stood in front of the mirror. She screamed.

**am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?**

She saw Eva standing there as if her reflection.

**My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation**

"Who are you?"

"I'm you."

"What?"

"Yes, I'm you, let's just say, you have two sides, I'm one of them, the powerful one."

"I don't get this."

"Easy, you know, all your life, you've been pushed away, let's just say, if we bond then we'll become more powerful than anything else." Eva held out her hand.

"I don't know."

"What? You don't know, listen to me, with me, you'll be able to beat the Teen Titans, with me, you'll have the guts to stick up for you. And avenge your mother's death."

"What?"

"I know who did it, and I'll tell you, if we bond."

"Okay." Jinx said, Jinx and Eva's hand touched, in a glow of purple light, Jinx stood there , having Eva's features.

**my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will I be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide**

Jinx's eyes glowed purple as she laughed evilly.


	10. Eva has control

Jinx woke up from her sleep, not remebering a thing from what happened last night.

Jinx was still eating by herself, but she seemed not to care, she was too busy reading a fashion magazine. Even during the classes, she was filing her long nails, especially when Brother Blood, was talking about the new practice course.

"Who will start the new practice course?" He asked, everyone was shivering except Jinx, "Jinx, you seem calm, lets see if you can try the new course."

"Sure, why not?" Jinx shrugged her shoulders. As she entered into the practice field, she saw twice as tougher machines coming out of nowhere, she smirked while spinning around in a circle, her bad luck powers didn't affect them, Brother Blood smiled.

"Oh well, this will be fun." Jinx grin, she then jump high in the air and landed on the chest of one robot, she instantly pulled out the wires that controlled the robot, causing it to instantly fall. Then she picked it and threw it at the other robots.Brother Blood's smiled disappeared from his face.

"_How did she do that? The robots are pure steel."_ Brother Blood asked himself, by then, Jinx was dusting her hands, as her eyes glowed purple.

"That was fun and refreshing."

Jinx wasn't paying attention when Brother Blood was talking to her.

"So this is what you're telling me, you didn't even do yourproject because you don't remember anything? You're pathetic, in fact, you're so sorry that I don't feel sorry for you anymore."

Jinx just looked at Brother Blood, "Huh?"

"You wasn't listening."

"No, you're not saying anything, but blah blah blah."

"I'll see you in detention."

"You'll be there, but not me." Jinx got up and walked out of the room, leaving everyone one puzzled about Jinx. Jinx's eyes kept glowing as she walked out the door.

* * *

Jinx walked out of the Hive's school with her stuff.

"Those fools, wasting my precious time with their annoying and pointless ways, thinking that they can control me, no one can control me and I'll make sure of it. By destroying the gnats that started my annoyance, The Teen Titans."


	11. Teamwork

_Thank you all for reviewing my story_

Jinx or Eva was just standing on the top of a building in the dark, when a shadow from behind her suddenly shifted, her eyes glowed purple as she turned around.

"Who's there?" Eva turned around and looked, she saw Slade.

"Slade, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't think you would recognize me." Slade walked out of the shadows, "I saw how you were handling those robots.Very intersecting."

"What you talking about the powers or me?"

"Of course you, you're the one with the powers.And the hair Jinx, it's very....evil.. I like it."

"First of all, I'm not Jinx,she apathetic weakling, I'm Eva."

"Eva...hmm...beautiful name...so Eva, you would like to destory the Teen Titans.

"Like? I love to."

"Then you came to the right place."

* * *

Sorry the chapter is short but don't worry the next one will be soon 


End file.
